Many families and groups of friends and neighbors have lived, vacationed and enjoyed fellowship and the good times of life at waterside homes, and wish to continue to honor deceased members of family and friends and to be reminded of the contributions made to the joy of life by deceased members of their families and friends. Memorials erected or positioned in graveyards are remote from the venues of everyday life and from the meetings, parties and celebrations of everyday life.
Recently, cremation is becoming a popular post-death treatment of the remains of a deceased loved one, and many families choose to house the cremains of a loved one in an urn and keep their cremains in their homes.
The invention permits families, friends and admirers who have enjoyed waterside living to provide perpetual memorials adjacent their waterside homes for deceased family members, loved pets and close friends.
Applicant can find no prior record of, and knows of no prior methods for providing, with the cremains of loved ones, water-borne memorials, or memorial buoys therefor.